San'layn
Name: San'layn Notes: Though a surprise to the Empire Of The Rising Sun when they were first encountered, experts now realize that since their are 'human vampire' strains, it is only logical and reasonable there would be 'Elvaan vampire' strains like the San'layn. As chance would have it, Rising Sun's first contact with the San'layn was with an individual who had recently fed, though they were taken back by his admission that his kind could just as easily feed on human blood, and other species, as that of the Elvaan and other Elven species. This individual, amused by various factors, decided to volunteer to serve as an intermediary between Rising Sun and other San'layn, which was readily agreed to as it removed the majority of interspecies risks that would have otherwise been presented. Through their 'middle man', Rising Sun was able to convince the San'layn to accept 'membership' under their flag. As the majority of San'layn cared not if they ruled or not, it was simple to negotiate their 'payment' of being able to feed unhindered on the Empire's enemies and, in some cases, prisoners. Having grown bored with their previous status quo, Rising Sun membership allows for the San'layn to get new stimulation, physical and mental. Of interesting note, San'layn are not affected by ultraviolet radiation like most known 'human vampire' strains. It is currently unknown why this is so, but, to date, no known San'layn has ever expressed curiosity in finding out. Still, given the relative dark, smokey environments of their traditional interior designs, one would be hard pressed to realize this unless encountering one out in open sunlight. Culturally, San'layn have a minimal civilization. Though they do live together and work alongside each other with no issue, most of their efforts go towards either 'farming' their 'livestock' or hunting for new prey. As such, they have few actual settlements and tended, at least prior to Rising Sun membership, to be nomadic in nature. Currently, those San'layn in Rising Sun are establishing more settled communities, having no issue with being segregated from humans as they still get what they want in the end. Unlike other 'vampire' species like those in the Imperial Union Of Planets or the Zodiac Empire, Rising Sun's San'layn, though they do have access to it in emergencies, do not subsist on clone blood as a standard meal. Instead, they regularly feed on prisoners they are given as well as enemies they are directed at, from which they sometimes take captives of their own. There is no known upper limit to the San'layn lifespan. While it is theorized they can live just as long as 'standard' Elvaan, San'layn regularly entered into conflict with Midians and those they prey upon has caused the majority of active members of the species to die in violence. As such, there is currently no 'elder' San'layn, but it is theorized their more secure lifestyle within Rising Sun will allow older ages to be expressed. San'layn, like other vampiric species, are known for having the superior senses, strength, and reflexes of a predator. However, for them, this is in comparison to the already higher level abilities of 'standard' Elvaan, making things hard to quantify. However, this doesn't make them automatically superior to all other known vampiric species, as there are plenty that even surpass the San'layn, it does give them a decent leg-up over base humans. Category:Species Category:Antagonist Category:Vampires Category:Empire Of The Rising Sun